Healing
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Por mais que eu não duvide do poder de vocês anjos, eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês possa curar algo que não é físico, Cas. dean/castiel . nc17 .


**Título:** Healing  
**Autora: **Lisi B.  
**Ship:** Dean/Castiel  
**Gênero:** Agnst/Romance  
**Censura: **NC-17  
**Sinopse: **_Por mais que eu não duvide do poder de vocês anjos, eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês possa curar algo que não é físico, Cas. _  
**Avisos:** Minha primeira Dastiel, minha primeira NC com sexo slash, sejam compreensivos e

* * *

Durante todo o caminho pela estrada, Castiel parecia normal. Seus olhos estavam fixos na estrada escura, como sempre, sem parecer se incomodar com a música alta que Dean havia colocado.

Por dentro, ambos estavam destruídos e sem esperança.

Dean gostou do fato de Sam não estar ali, porque ele provavelmente gostaria de falar sobre o assunto. Falar sobre o que eles fariam agora.

Porque _precisava_ ter alguma solução, ainda que há menos de duas horas eles tivessem tido a prova final de que Deus estava morto. Por alguns segundos Dean se irritou e perguntou mentalmente quando os outros continuariam com aquela história de Deus estar morto.

Então virou o rosto para Castiel, e _viu_. Viu que desta vez era verdade e o pai de todos eles estava sim morto.

"_Vamos embora, Dean. Não há nada mais para fazermos aqui."_, e por um momento achou que Castiel fosse sumir e deixá-lo dirigir sozinho de volta ao hotel. Mas o anjo andou até o Impala e tomou seu lugar, esperando apenas que Dean dirigisse e não falasse nada, que foi o que ele fez.

Foi sem expressão e sem palavras que Castiel permaneceu. Quando Dean estacionou o carro no estacionamento do hotel, ele saiu antes mesmo de Dean desligar o motor e entrou rapidamente.

- Eu não tenho a chave. – Disse parado no corredor, olhando para a porta, parecendo não ter percebido que poderia apenas ter sumido e aparecido do outro lado da porta.

Dean murmurou um _chega pra lá, Cas_ e tirou a chave do bolso. Mas não sem antes dirigir um olhar profundo a Castiel, que o ignorou.

Abriu a porta e entrou, largou as chaves do carro na cama e virou o corpo para onde Castiel deveria estar. Encontrou-o encostado na porta fechada, os olhos encarando o chão como se estivesse tendo um momento de revelação, porém Dean sabia que era um momento de desespero.

Castiel deixou que seus joelhos cedessem e atingiu o chão, em uma atitude que viu uma vez na TV que Dean assistia enquanto comia um hambúrguer. Era humano, e era como ele se sentia. Aquilo era o máximo de humanidade que já havia sentido, tinha a sensação de que nunca algum outro acontecimento o proporcionasse um sentimento tão forte quanto o rasgo no seu peito.

Aquilo provocou um sentimento parecido no peito de Dean, e ele rapidamente se ajoelhou na frente do anjo. E no instante seguinte seus braços já estavam ao redor do corpo dele, apertando-o com força e com vontade de pegar toda a dor que ele sabia que Castiel sentia. Puxou o corpo dele um pouco mais próximo e mais para cima, o rosto de Castiel se enterrando no vão do seu pescoço, mandando o espaço pessoal para o inferno, junto com a resistência.

- Eu sou um anjo do Senhor, Dean. – Quando ele falou sua voz estava tão grave como sempre, mas Dean reconheceu a diferença entre essa e a primeira vez que Castiel lhe disse aquelas palavras. Aquilo o assustou pra cacete. – Mas agora eu sou um anjo caído e não tenho mais meu Senhor.

Dean pensou em algo para dizer, mas sua garganta estava seca.

Optou por apenas mover suas mãos pelas costas dele, em um carinho que já imaginara e evitara várias vezes.

- Vai doer, vai doer tanto, Cas. – Falou um tempo depois, com a imagem de John em sua mente. – E você não vai conseguir passar por essa sozinho, nem vai conseguir passar por essa se ficar procurando vingança, acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito.

Aquilo foi o bastante para Dean, que em um movimento rápido moveu uma mão até o pescoço de Cas e o puxou, colando seus lábios em um beijo forte, seco e de bocas fechadas.

O anjo lembrou de quando Dean o levou em um _lugar de pecado_, e uma garota o beijou. Os lábios dela eram sedentos e molhados, e logo tentaram abrir os de Castiel, ainda que ele tivesse os olhos abertos e só quisesse consolar as dores da garota.

Dessa vez Castiel também estava de olhos abertos e sim, se pudesse também acalmaria as dores de Dean, mas suas mãos comicharam e ele quis tocar o rosto de Dean.

Viu quando Dean também abriu os olhos, ainda petrificado na mesma posição, e lentamente foi se afastando, sem acabar com o contato visual.

- Foi mal. – Dean murmurou, mas continuou há centímetros de distância dele.

- Você não tem que se desculpar.

Houve uma longa pausa, na qual Castiel levou uma mão até o braço de Dean e deixou-a lá.

- Seu beijo é mais forte do que o da prostituta. – Observou, seus olhos grudados na boca do outro.

Soltou um riso fraco e breve.

- É bom mesmo que seja, Cas. – Dean franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ela te beijou?

De alguma forma, não gostou da idéia de não ter sido o primeiro beijo de Castiel.

- Sim. Eu entrei no quarto e ela me beijou. E me levou para a cama dela. Então eu tive que usar um pouco de força para afastá-la. – Disse sem emoção.

Acenou a cabeça lentamente e quase sorriu imaginando a cena. Talvez tivesse sorrido se existisse algum humor em si no momento.

- Eu não entendo, Dean. – Castiel murmurou após outra pausa.

Ele quis dizer _eu também não_.

- O que você não entende? – E enquanto falava aquelas palavras, se perguntou por que continuava sentado ali no chão com Castiel.

Quando Castiel falou, foi com uma emoção e frustração que Dean nunca o ouvira usar, e então ele percebeu o motivo de continuar ali com ele.

- Vocês falam disso o tempo todo. Em livros, músicas e filmes. Sobre como o amor atravessa qualquer barreira, sobre como o amor cura qualquer coisa. – Balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem olhar para Dean. – Eu entendo o _meu_ amor por meu Pai, Dean. Mas eu não entendo o amor de vocês. A _paixão_.

_Talvez eu _sinta_, mas não entendo_, ele teve vontade de dizer, mas se controlou.

Respirou fundo e Dean imitou o ato antes de responder.

- Talvez você tenha procurado no lugar errado.

- Eu procurei na prostituta em que você me mandou procurar. – Rebateu, seus olhos encarando impiedosamente.

Os dois travaram uma breve batalha visual, que Dean logo interrompeu, tirando sua mão que permanecia no pescoço de Castiel e a colocando no seu rosto.

- Só você pode saber onde encontrar estas coisas, Castiel.

Aproximou o rosto do dele e parou quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros do de Castiel, dando a ele alguns instantes para se decidir. Viu quando os olhos de Castiel se fecharam e ele tocou os lábios de Dean, e então também fechou os olhos.

Entreabriu os lábios e sugou os de Castiel, querendo a todo custo provar alguma coisa sobre _amor_ para o anjo, mesmo que nem ele mesmo acreditasse naquilo. Castiel pareceu se deixar levar pelos movimentos de Dean, ainda sem saber ao certo o que era esperado que fizesse.

Lembrou da vontade que teve uma vez, enquanto esperava Dean acordar e o viu mover a boca inconscientemente durante o sono, e antes que percebesse seus dentes já estavam contra os lábios do outro. Dean soltou um gemido baixo e contido e Castiel gostou de saber que ele tinha proporcionado aquilo. Aumentou um pouco a força.

- Ouch, Cas. – Exclamou Dean baixinho, se afastando um pouco elevando a mão até a boca.

Também colocou sua mão nos lábios de Dean, seus dedos traçando o local que havia mordido com força demais.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou incoerentemente, seus olhos perdidos na imagem de como seus dedos ficavam contra os lábios dele.

Dean fez menção de voltar a se aproximar, mas Castiel o impediu com um comentário.

- Eu gostaria de ainda ter o poder de cura.

Balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso tranqüilizante.

- Não foi nada de mais.

Castiel continuou imóvel, seu rosto novamente sem expressão.

- Não. Eu _realmente_ gostaria de ainda ter o poder de cura. – Sussurrou. – Talvez dessa forma eu pudesse acabar com a dor que eu estou sentindo. Acabar com a perda.

- Por mais que eu não duvide do poder de vocês anjos, eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês possa curar algo que não é físico, Cas. – Respondeu com um ar pessimista.

E realista.

Acariciou de leve o rosto de Castiel e depois tirou a mão e a apoiou no chão, se levantando lentamente. Já de pé estendeu a mão, no que Castiel rapidamente a aceitou. Como se estivesse esperando por aquela _ajuda_ há tempos.

- Eu não gosto, Dean. Não gosto de ser quase-humano.

- Nah. Você é um anjo, Castiel. Sempre vai ser. – Falou, lembrando-se imediatamente do Castiel do futuro que havia conhecido.

O Castiel humano.

- Como eu posso ser um anjo, se não tenho mais um pai? – Perguntou, seus lábios se franzindo com força.

Dean o puxou para mais perto e tocou a sua cintura. Não sabia ao certo o que falar.

- Só... – Balançou a cabeça, confuso. – só... – Colocou as mãos por dentro do sobretudo de Castiel e o tirou. – só tente esquecer isso, Cas.

O sobretudo caiu no chão e Dean moveu as mãos até a gravata e desfez o nó rapidamente. Castiel continuou parado encarando Dean.

- Vai fazer o desespero passar, Dean? – Questionou, porque precisava saber que de alguma forma aquela sensação nova e aterrorizante acabaria.

Beijou Castiel com força, sua língua encontrando com a do outro em um ritmo forte. Deu alguns passos na direção da cama, levando o anjo junto com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava sua camisa.

Parou quando estavam parados do lado da cama.

- Não, Cas. – Respondeu com sinceridade e um pouco ofegante. – Não vai passar.

Tocou o peitoral de Castiel, percebendo a pele dele se arrepiar conforme sua mão descia. Castiel tinha os lábios entreabertos e olhava para a mão de Dean, que agora trabalhava em desafivelar seu cinto e abrir sua calça.

Castiel fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação da mão de Dean contra a sua pele e tocou os ombros de Dean, tateando pelo seu corpo ainda de olhos fechados. Puxou Dean pela camiseta no mesmo instante em que Dean abaixava as suas calças.

Seus lábios se encontraram e Castiel estava ansioso, querendo mais daquela sensação de _prazer_ que estava sentindo. O beijo foi mais longo que os outros, com um ritmo mais rápido, e Dean só queria ter mais e mais de Castiel.

Afastaram-se apenas para Dean o pegar com mais força pela cintura e deitá-lo na cama. Enterrou os joelhos na cama e encarou-o por alguns segundos, para logo depois tirar sua camisa que Castiel já havia levantado, e deitar-se em cima do outro.

Castiel arfou ao sentir o contato do peitoral de Dean contra o seu.

- Eu posso fazer você esquecer tudo. – Sussurrou contra seu ouvido, suas mãos correndo pelo corpo quase nu de Castiel.

Apertou suas unhas contra as costas de Dean, procurando palavras bonitas que não vieram. A única pessoa que conseguia deixá-lo sem palavras era Dean, e pelo jeito _na cama_ seria exatamente igual.

- Faça. – Conseguiu murmurar.

Dean sabia que, em uma situação normal, Castiel questionaria aqueles atos, pensaria no pecado e pensaria em seu Pai. Mas era exatamente disso que ele estava fugindo, então ficar ali com Dean era a única coisa certa a se fazer.

Os beijos de Dean agora estavam descendo, e quando estavam na altura do peitoral de Castiel, o anjo sentiu uma saliência contra sua perna. Só então foi perceber que _ele_ também estava no mesmo estado, e se sentiu ainda mais humano do que havia se sentido algum tempo atrás.

Algum tempo depois suas mãos estavam no cabelo de Dean, enquanto ele beijava seu abdome e tocava seu membro por cima da cueca.

- _Dean_. – Gemeu quando o outro começou a baixar a última peça de roupa.

Sorriu contra a pele de Castiel e então ele estava nu, sem membro a centímetros do rosto de Dean. Contornou-o com uma mão, os olhos concentrados no rosto de Castiel, lendo suas expressões.

Começou alguns movimentos lentos de vai e vem e assistiu o outro fechar os olhos com força. Aumentou um pouco mais a velocidade dos movimentos conforme as expressões de Castiel mudavam. Quando Castiel mordeu o lábio inferior, ele soltou um gemido involuntário e tomou o membro dele com sua boca.

Viu quando Castiel abriu os olhos, ficando com eles arregalados encarando Dean, e piscou lentamente para o outro, como se pedisse para fazer aquilo. Como se dissesse que queria e precisava fazer aquilo. Castiel não queria e nem teria coragem de negar.

Puxou os cabelos de Dean com um pouco menos de carinho e um pouco mais de força, e se perguntou quando o sentimento de _humanidade_ pararia de crescer dentro de si.

Dean afastou-se um pouco, apenas para voltar a se aproximar e passar sua língua por toda a extensão de Castiel, e então continuar a tirar e colocá-lo em sua boca.

Em certo ponto, Dean percebeu que se movia contra a cama, seu membro preso dentro de suas calças roçando contra a cama e criando atrito. Ao perceber isso, ao se dar conta do quão excitado ele mesmo estava, ele aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, querendo dar mais e mais prazer a Castiel.

- _Deus._ – Castiel deixou escapar por entre seus lábios, e Dean percebeu que ele estava quase chegando lá.

Deu uma última lambida e subiu os beijos, novamente pelo abdome e peitoral de Castiel, parando no seu pescoço e voltando a envolvê-lo com as mãos.

Agora seu membro estava contra o quadril de Castiel, enquanto este se movia debaixo de Dean, querendo mais contato. Moveu a mão mais algumas vezes e sentiu sua mão ficar úmida e Castiel murmurou um "_Senhor"_ no seu ouvido, seu corpo tremendo.

- Cas. – Sussurrou também contra o ouvido do outro, e moveu seu corpo contra o dele.

Castiel pareceu entender o que Dean pretendia, e postou as mãos em seu quadril, ajudando-o a se mover, e então Dean gozou dentro das próprias calças, com os olhos bem fechados contra o pescoço de Castiel.

Permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo, as respirações se acalmando aos poucos. Castiel fazia pequenos e imaginários desenhos pelas costas de Dean, eventualmente o causando alguns arrepios.

Saiu de cima dele e se deitou ao seu lado, passando um braço por ele e o trazendo para mais perto.

- Vocês são tão abençoados, Dean. – Murmurou contra seu peito. – Existe tanta humanidade dentro de vocês, tantos sentimentos e tantas sensações.

Soltou um riso curto, evitando pensar que se sentia muito mais amaldiçoado do que abençoado, e deixou que Castiel pensasse naquilo. Sabia que Castiel não iria dormir, mas mesmo assim se sentiu feliz ao perceber que ele ficara quieto, com a respiração tranqüila e parecendo sereno.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu rapidamente, conseguindo não pensar no Apocalipse no que pareceu ser a primeira vez em meses. E Castiel, mesmo acordado, permaneceu de olhos fechados, com as imagens dos últimos minutos repetindo em sua mente.

* * *

**(N/A):** Comecei a escrever de madrugada, no bloco de notas do celular, voltei a escrever ontem de noite e acabei as 3 da madrugada. E eu realmente tenho dificuldade com cenas de sexo, thank you very much. Mas eu gosteeeei *o*

E obrigada pra Deza, que ficou me aguentando no msn enquanto eu não conseguia escrever o sexo -q


End file.
